dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Take the Stage!! Ginyū Special Squad!!
is the theme song of the Ginyū Special Squadron. Lyrics Romaji Ore no na wa Rikuumu Saikyou no pawaa sa O-inochi wo choudai shichau kara ne (Touh!!) Urutora faiteingu Mirakuru bonbaa de Kasa wa min'na o souji shichau yo Ore ga Baata sa Aoi harikeen sa Wow muteki no supiido Yes, we are!! Tada'ima sanjou!! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi Naku komo damaru ze Ginyuu Tokusentai Yes, we are!! Supesharu faitingu poozu wo Misete yarou Sono utsukushisa ni, sah Hizamazuku ga ii (Tokusentai x4) Ore koso Jiisu da Akai maguma to yobe Ore ga tokusentai No.2 da Kurasshaa booru de Kawaigatte yarou ka? Kawaigarutte, yoshiyoshi janai zo Gurudo wa ore da Jikan tomete yarou Wow, hontou no esupaa sa Yes, we are!! Tada'ima sanjou!! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi Ore-tachi tenka no Ginyuu Tokusentai Yes, we are!! Oyatsu wa chokoreeto pafe de u wa chokoreeto pafe de Kimari nano sa Omae ni wakete nado Yaranai kara na (Tokusentai x4) Ore-sama ga Ginyuu da Taichou to yobareru Kisama no chikara subete miseru ga ii Furiiza-sama no tame Ore wa tatakau no da Kisama ga dare de arou to mo taosu Kouei ni omoe Yorokobi no dansu o Ima, misete yarou janai ka Yes, we are!! Tada'ima sanjou!! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi Kaeru wa kirai da　Nazeka wakaran ga Yes, we are!! Junban kime wa kouhei ni na Janken dazo Senshi wa fea nanoda Oboetoku ga ii (Tokusentai x4) English My name is Reacoom I've got the strongest power I'll take your lives (Touh!!) With my Ultra Fighting Miracle Bomber I'll sweep all the scum away I'm Butta The Blue Hurricane Wow, my speed is unmatched Yes, we are!! We've just arrived!! The most elite warriors in the universe We even shut up whining kids, we're the Ginyu Special-Squad Yes, we are! We'll show you our Special Fighting Pose You'd better kneel before its beauty (Special-Squad x4) I'm Jheese Call me "The Red Magma" I'm the Special-Squad's No. 2 man Shall I pet you with my Crusher Ball? And by "pet", I don't mean a pat on the head Gurd, that's me I'll stop time Wow, I'm a real psychic Yes, we are!! We've just arrived!! The most elite warriors in the universe We're the best in the world, the Ginyu Special-Squad Yes, we are!! We've decided on chocolate parfait as our afternoon snack And we won't share any with you (Special-Squad x4 I'm Ginyu The one called captain You'd better show me all of your power I fight for the sake of Lord Freeza I don't care who you are, I'll defeat you You should be honored How about now I show you my dance of joy? Yes, we are!! We've just arrived!! The most elite warriors in the universe I hate frogs, though I don't know why Yes, we are!! We decide which order we go with Rock-Paper-Scissors, since that's nice and fair Warriors are fair You'd better remember that (Special-Squad x4) Trivia * In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, the song was changed to Ginyu Force Rules!, with the title looping as the lyrics. Category:Songs